


One Hell Of A Night

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [11]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, A little fluff and a whole lot of smut, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Smut, The Four Horsewomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: A steamy night in room 605 when the four horsewomen are in it. Takes place after Elimination Chamber.





	One Hell Of A Night

“They will be here any minute, Charlie.” Becky knocked on the door, hoping to get Charlotte’s attention whereas Bayley and Sasha will be coming any minute.

“Coming!” Charlotte yelled out to Becky. While applying some soothing gel to the bruised area of her arm from the crutch shots from tonight.

“You said that four times already. Are you coming or not?” Becky whiningly leaned by the door.

“I said I’m coming, woman!” Charlotte yelled more louder.

“Make that five.” Becky silently mocked Charlotte.

“What did you say.” Charlotte responded back.

“I said I love you.” Becky faked a response while making a cringe face.

Becky and Charlotte were currently awaiting for the arrival of Sasha and Bayley to Charlotte’s own suite. During when they were preparing their promo with Ronda Rousey slated for tonight, they managed to sneakily watch the match where eventually Bayley and Sasha became the inaugural Women’s Tag Team Champions. Becky and Charlotte were losing their minds in support for their wives. They soon waited for them backstage for a big group hug and in private, in some secret space somewhere in the arena, a post-Championship kiss amongst the four with the promise of finishing where they last started in the hotel.

A huge celebration was planned for after the show in the close comfort of Charlotte’s hotel room as things were ramping busy lately for the four. Becky and Charlotte were on their way to the main event at WrestleMania and Bayley and Sasha were happy that they too will be at WrestleMania, about to lead a new Women’s Tag Team division. Sure it has been no days off and no rest for the weary on the road to WrestleMania but as always, the love between Becky, Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley have never been more stronger.

Charlotte finally comes out the bathroom, walks towards her bags to gather her belongings while Becky looks directly at the damage she caused on the back of Charlotte’s arms. 

“Sorry.” Becky formed a cringe look on her face and being apologetic at best. 

“You said that ten times even when I got in the trainers office.” Charlotte turned her head and got irked at Becky’s cute attempt at apologizing, knowing it was all planned to happen.

“Still, I have to apologize.” Becky made a pout on her face. 

“You apologize one more time, I’ll turn that leg of yours into a kebab.” Charlotte walked over to rest her hands of Becky’s shoulders, making an empty threat before brushing her lips on top of Becky’s head.

“Speaking of that. They’re here.” Becky felt her ears perked up at the sound of a key card entering in.

The door opens as a happy and clearly exhausted Bayley and Sasha walks in with their luggage. Charlotte quickly ran to pick up Sasha by the waist and planting some hickey-like kisses on the side of her face and neck, despite her whole body being sore from the events of the Elimination Chamber. 

“Char, I love you. But please put me down.” Sasha hiccuped through her mixed chuckle turned into a groan.

“Just admit it. You love it, boss.” Charlotte made a tease while cupping Sasha’s face.

“No, I think she meant for you not to squeeze the life out of her.” Bayley made a quip while Becky seductively nuzzled in her shoulder.

“Whatever, Bay.” Charlotte walked over to give a kiss to Bayley.

“You two are a godsend. You were a couple of badasses in that chamber.” Becky planted a wet, heated kiss to Sasha and then complementing her and Bayley on their win tonight.

“Speaking of badasses, we got a problem with you two.” Sasha folded her arms and her face looked rather upset.

“What did we do?” Charlotte made an questionable look on her face and shared it towards Becky.

“You taking all those crutch shots and you being stone cold Becky Lynch while being crippled. You two never decided to let us in the loop about it.” Bayley points out the wild, crazy segment during the pay-per-view tonight involving Charlotte getting the life beaten out of her by Becky with a crutch while Becky was dealing with a knee injury. For weeks, Becky and Charlotte have been working on that promo without letting know Bayley and Sasha.

“Well, you see...” Charlotte twiddled her fingers and finds the perfect excuse in the book to explain.

“You two were busy preparing for the chamber for weeks. We didn’t want to worry you both, so we kept it mum until tonight.” Becky finds the most logical explanation, hoping to get out of hot water.

“I know you two are angry, but we got some drinks ready to pop open!” Charlotte hope to quell the anger in Bayley and Sasha by pointing out they have some moscato fresh out the cooler, cold and ready. Charlotte’s wrapped her arms around Becky’s, both of them displaying puppy dog eyes, with their lips curled up.

“We are still mad at you two, but we can’t get mad at any drinks!” Bayley looks onto Sasha, clearly still upset but they were too happy about tonight to get mad. Sasha was still upset but then became happy alongside Bayley.

***

The four sat across from each other diagonally in a comfortable position. Just basking in as usual with a sparkling drink of moscato. A commotion of laughter fills the room.

“Charlie over here was about to rip her blonde hair out seeing you two on the pod like that.” Becky mocking away at Charlotte’s nerves on edge during the Elimination Chamber match.

“No I wasn’t. If anything you were about to bite your fingernails.” Charlotte playfully shoved Becky, countering back at Becky’s nervousness while watching.

Sasha began to chuckle but felt the back of her shoulder, the effects from the match tonight.

“You okay, Sash?” Bayley pointed out Sasha’s groan, rubbing her hand carefully on the injured shoulder.

“It hurts like hell. But we finally did it.” Sasha winces away then shrugs away smiling knowing that with the pain they suffered inside the chamber, in the end, they got the Women’s Tag Team Championships.

“It going to be great taking this around the world.” Bayley grabs the women’s tag team title just imagining her and Sasha having a notable run as the women’s tag team champions. Going to city to city, country to country, one brand to another. The Boss’N’Hug connection we’re going to become the road warriors like no other.

“You guys are going to do so amazing. The titles look great on you guys.” Charlotte openly praised Bayley and Sasha. 

Both Becky and Charlotte have been supportive of Bayley and Sasha with their long-awaited push to become the first ever Women’s Tag Team Champions since word got out during the fall that there is rumblings of a new subdivision within an current, evolving Women’s division. 

“Thanks. Everyone is lining to get a shot against us. Riott squad, Nao and Mella, Mandy and Sonya, Billie and Peyton. This tag division is going to get the world talking.” Bayley lists out the entire women’s tag division knowing they all will be gunning for them.

“Judging by the crowd tonight, they’ll surely want more.” Becky recollects hearing the building shake earlier in the evening when they popped loud for Bayley and Sasha.

“WrestleMania is right around the corner. We gotta shine one way or another.” Charlotte shared a warming glance to all three women, knowing WrestleMania is around the corner.

“I just realized, all four of us is going to make WrestleMania memorable.” Sasha realizes that the women’s revolution that has grown in recent years will evolve like no other. And the four women who are the forefront of that revolution will take part at WrestleMania. 

“Ah Yes, The Boss’N’Hug Connection showing the world that women’s tag team matters and of course, me and Charlie going to fuck each other up. And Ronnie too.” Becky titled her head in fun that Bayley and Sasha defend their tag titles and her and Charlotte are going to main event WrestleMania for the first time ever. 

“Looks like you two are finding the fun aspect of your feud.” Bayley quipped at the positivity that Becky and Charlotte are displaying despite the brutality of their feud.

“At first, It was miserable. And now we can even love each other even more by beating Ronda up on the grandest stage of them all.” Charlotte thinks about the how rough the first couple of weeks since the feud started, but now it seems to dissipate as Becky and Charlotte were excited that the main event of WrestleMania is surely slipping right in.

“Speaking of tearing each other apart, this part of the evening is about to get good.” Becky puts aside her drink, then proceeds to take off her tank top as the mood settles in. But Sasha places her hand on Becky’s chest.

“Excuse me. We are still in pain and are still okay but you two obviously can’t.” Sasha raises an eyebrow, making the case that both Becky and Charlotte, thanks to their stunt tonight, are clearly hurt to not be in that mood tonight.

“What are you talking about?” Charlotte formed a questionable look on her face, same formed on Becky’s as well.

“One, your knee brace. Two, the bruises you got.” Bayley pointed directly at Becky’s knee brace and lightly grabbed Charlotte’s whole arm showing the aftermath of the crutch attacks.

“You two are hurt as well. Besides, that won’t stop us.” Becky countered by pointing out Sasha’s ongoing shoulder issues and Bayley’s back pain.

“Yeah, next thing you know, your orgasms will sound like your two being put through a barbed wire table.” Sasha openly mocked by faking an orgasm with heavy groans. It made Bayley spit out her drink and loudly laughed.

“Well that’s plain rude.” Becky appeared to be taken aback by Sasha’s brutal retort. Charlotte rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“Don’t get your feelings too hurt. Me and Sasha actually came up with a better idea.” Bayley shot a secretive, sultry look at Sasha, unknown to Becky and Charlotte.

“And what would that be?” Charlotte shot a questionable look to Becky, both women still not in the loop.

“You know the talk we had about trying new things.” Sasha conjoined her hands with Bayley, forming the same look from earlier. Of course, there was a conversation from awhile ago concerning the four about spicing up their intimate life.

“Yeah, go on.” Becky is slowly catching on. 

“How about you two sit and watch us go to work.” Sasha bit her bottom lip, wanting Becky and Charlotte to watch her and Bayley have sex.

“Like we are your audience?” Charlotte raises her eyebrows and widely opens her eyes at what Bayley and Sasha is asking for.

“Basically.” Bayley lightly blushed away.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Becky swirled her tongue all over her lips, liking the idea. She then trailed circles on Charlotte’s forearm, hoping she will go along too.

“Me neither. What not wait any further?” Charlotte was still puzzled over how crazy this may be but she was still in the celebratory mood along with her wives, she shrugged away and reluctantly agreed. 

Charlotte got up from her bed and put her finished glass on the nightstand. She then positioned the armrest just across from the king sized bed. She then reached out to help Becky out the bed. Then walking hand in hand to the armrest where Charlotte sat down first and then allowed Becky to sit on her lap, getting a great view of the bed. 

“Alright, ladies. Let’s get the show started.” Becky clapped away and chuckled, signaling Bayley and Sasha that they were ready.

Bayley reached out to get Sasha up from the bed as they both got into each other’s touches. They were still reeling from the amount of pain they suffered, the feeling of chain-link attacks on flesh still makes them groan, but they were happy and they wanted to celebrate their huge win in this capacity, even with their loves watching from the armrest.

Sasha trailed her hands all over the already hurt back of Bayley, while she soothe her hands all over Sasha’s upper back including the banged up shoulder. Their faces are closer thanks to an Eskimo kiss that led to the heated meeting of their lips. Sasha quickly opened up for an entry that allowed Bayley in, their tongues are in sync as their lips plop together. Their aggravated moans turns into elicit moans in harmony. 

The heated kiss from Bayley and Sasha made Becky and Charlotte get turned on. Becky leaned her body back towards Charlotte’s torso. Charlotte secretly placed her hand on Becky’s thigh, where she used the fingertips to trail on skin. Becky then noticed by a shudder coming from her breath.

Things would surely get more heated when Bayley and Sasha deepened their kiss even further. Sasha manage to quickly pull the hem of Bayley’s shirt over her head, Bayley repay the favor by doing the same to Sasha, pulling her tank tee over her head. They both let go from each other’s mouth focused on shedding away their bottom attires, letting Bayley’s jeans and Sasha’s leggings fall to the ground. Their passionate kiss resumed as Bayley ran her hands on top of her breast, rubbing the already hard nipples from Sasha’s black tube top. It promoted Bayley to lift the tube top over Sasha’s head, revealing her breasts. Sasha then latched onto Bayley’s neck to nip away into flesh, she sneaked around the back of her bra and unhooked it with no hesitation. Sasha let the bra fall right off, trailing her lips down to Bayley’s breast, where she took control in pleasing her at the moment. Her tongue just swirling on top of the breast and the nipple made Bayley’s body shake with undying want.

“It feels so good, Sash.” Bayley softly moaned, reacting to Sasha’s mouth biting into and soothing around her breast.

Becky kept licking her lips at the sultry display going on from the armrest. Charlotte took advantage by using her left hand to message around Becky’s breast and the free hand, tugging and teasing by her waist.

Bayley grabbed Sasha’s head to deeply look into her eyes with pure want. She let go as Sasha kneeled for a quick second, making a downward trail of kisses all the way down, just enough to pull down Bayley’s panties right off. The pleasant kisses just happen to turn into sharp nips on the inner thigh. She got up to meet her lips with Bayley once more. This time. Bayley rubbed her fingers on the base of Sasha’s center, currently covered thanks to her sheer thong. 

“Shit.” Sasha shuddered with Bayley’s fingers teasing at the region.

Bayley pulled Sasha’s thong down to her ankles. Both women were both naked and even still in pain, didn’t care enough to just let loose.

The sight of a nude Bayley and Sasha got Charlotte to hardened her hands on Becky’s breast and her free hand going farther down in between Becky’s thighs.

“We really are the luckiest women in the world. Huh, Charlie?” Becky felt her throat hitch at Charlotte’s sensitive touches, just looking at the toned, amazing physique of their girlfriends from the armrest.

“Enough said.” Charlotte responds as she forms a sultry facade while watching Bayley and Sasha pleasure each other.

Bayley and Sasha resumed their breath-taking, body-touching kiss as Sasha leaned Bayley back on the bed whereas Sasha straddled on Bayley’s waist. Both of Bayley’s hands ran all over Sasha’s bare back enough to lean her down where their depended kiss continued. Sasha bit down on Bayley’s bottom lip with such ferocity. The kiss was distracting enough for Bayley to switch positions where she was now on top and grinding her hips deep into Sasha, a mixed of a dazed and sultry moan came right out of her.

Meanwhile, Charlotte stopped rubbing on Becky’s breast from teasing on her tank top and ran her hands through the under the shirt, instantly fondling her breast. To make it more appealing, Charlotte trailed her fingers into Becky’s thong and toyed around with her clit. 

“God, Charlie.” Becky stammered silently, visible reacting to Charlotte teasing her all over the private parts of her body. 

Bayley and Sasha took notice in seeing Becky and Charlotte enjoying the view and the show so far.

“Man we are putting on a good show.” Sasha chuckled away at Becky and Charlotte getting a good angle of her and Bayley pleasuring each other.

“They look like their enjoying it.” Bayley laughed back, agreeing with Sasha. Also glancing, Becky is being enticed thanks to Charlotte.

Bayley and Sasha smiled briefly before a kiss broke out before the two happened. Bayley then planted her lips all over Sasha’s jawline and her pulse point. She plants more kisses until she takes a handful of Sasha’s breast to caress, planting her mouth on the breast with her tongue just flicking away the pointed nipple and repeating on the other breast.

“Wow, Bay.” Sasha reacts with goosebumps on her skin forming and a deep moan.

Bayley continued as she switched with her hands currently fondling Sasha’s breast as she lowered herself even more down in between Sasha’s thighs. 

Becky felt her throat made another hitch and whole body forming pluses inside of her as Charlotte began to to pinch on the hardened nipple and more deeper, Charlotte teasing her finger around the opening. Becky got more turned on thanks to Charlotte and of course, seeing Sasha being pleasured by Bayley. Becky used her own hand to caress her other breast while Charlotte was working already. She tilted her head for easier access as Charlotte nipped at her collarbone and her tongue just rubbing on the already nipped area with ease. Becky grind her backside back towards Charlotte’s in sync with her fingers. 

Bayley lifted Sasha’s leg over her shoulder for better access. She ran her thumb across her clit, just rubbing with her wetness appearing already.

“Oh, holy fuck!” Sasha loudly cried out. 

It made Bayley smile while getting a view of Sasha reacting vigorously.

Meanwhile, Becky’s body was began to twitch around at Charlotte’s constant teases. Her labored breathing is apparent as Charlotte used her two fingers to tease going inside of Becky. It made the redhead overcome with want. And the last strike, was seeing Sasha scream in pure pleasure thanks to Bayley. 

Bayley was about to make her tongue into good use until Becky made her attention known.

“I am sorry. I can’t take it anymore.” Becky instantly got up, removing Charlotte’s fingers from her private areas. Giving Charlotte a pout just enough for Charlotte to allow Becky to do what she wants.

Becky removed her own clothing from head to toe, except the knee brace, to join in on the fun. Bayley and Sasha laughed at Becky’s frenzied attempt to join in. Becky met Bayley halfway with a kiss then leaned down to meet Sasha’s lips with her own. Suddenly all three women look onto Charlotte who’s just basking in her three loves of her life vividly making love. They all leaned up and nestled into each other seductively with bare, sweaty skin on another, just wanting Charlotte to join them.

Charlotte formed a devious smile as she slowly got up from the armrest. She slowly take off her red veiled kimono then unhooked her red/black mixed lacy bra then slid her garment thong off. She swirled her tongue over her upper and bottom lips then got on the bed to meet halfway with her loves. A heated love fest commences when Charlotte gave deep, heated kisses to Becky first, then Bayley, and Sasha. In a quick fashion, bare bodies were tangled, lips and tongues were devoured, and the temperatures were rising within as the celebration amongst the four truly hit it off. 

***

A collective of moans and labored breathing filled the air as as Becky, Charlotte, Sasha, and Bayley lay sprawled out and underneath the covers. The planned celebration comes to a climax, no pun intended. All looking flushed, hairs sprawled on their face, and the look of daze and ecstasy on their faces have settled in.

“Wooooo!” Becky, Charlotte, Bayley, and Sasha all said collectively, mimicking of the nature boy, Ric Flair and his legendary (also Charlotte’s) chant as they try to catch their breath after their intimate love making. 

“Now that was a celebration.” Bayley said first while catching her breath.

“That’s what she said.” Becky quipped back with a smirk.

“Really, Becks?” Sasha side-eyed Becky with a cringed frown forming.

“But that’s what she said.” Becky deflected by pointing at Charlotte which got a eye rolling reaction out of the blonde.

“I love it when we are like this. Too bad it’s going to get more worse until after WrestleMania.” Sasha let out a sigh as she realizes that the road to WrestleMania is ramping up heavy and her, Bayley, Becky, and Charlotte might not get another night together like this for while until after WrestleMania.

“Don’t remind me.” Charlotte let out a sigh of her own and plopping down on her pillow, knowing it’s frustrating lately for her and her loves to get together like this.

“We need a vacation, ASAP.” Bayley nuzzled into Sasha’s neck which got a chuckle out of the boss.

“A good destination. Not somewhere we’ll just get bored instantly.” Charlotte pointed out a vacation where herself and her wives can enjoy.

“Like Disney World?” Sasha blurted out.

“Hell no.” Becky sternly declined Disney World as a choice of vacation.

“What’s wrong with Disney World?” Charlotte wanted to find out why Becky said no to Disney World.

“Maybe because The Man is afraid of her street cred dropping if someone catches her with Mickey Mouse ears.” Sasha savagely quipped back at Becky with a smirk.

“Fuck you, Sasha.” Becky jokingly flips the middle fingers, in which, Sasha grabbed to plant a kiss on the knuckle, the kiss made Becky shudder.

“What about Punta Cana? Been a long time since I been in the tropics.” Charlotte out of the blue, comes up with the most logical choice for the upcoming vacation.

“You know what, that doesn’t sound bad at all.” Bayley smiled at the idea of spending time with her loves in Punta Cana.

“I would love a trip to the Dominican Republic.” Sasha nodded along, thinking Punta Cana is the perfect destination.

“Charlie’s brain does it again. The four horsewomen take Punta Cana. It’s settled.” Becky kissed on top of Charlotte’s forehead. Getting excited for their upcoming vacation after WrestleMania.

“Perfect. We got awhile before we get to Punta Cana. WrestleMania comes first.” Charlotte smiled wholeheartedly.

“Of course. But for now, we need all the sleep we can get.” Bayley yawned enough that the events from tonight in the elimination chamber and of course, in the bed in Charlotte’s suite, she felt sleep was incoming.

“Ditto.” Sasha felt a yawn emerge.

“I’m already pooped.” Becky scratched her head with a yawn as well.

Soon, the four adjusted their sleeping patterns as usual. Becky being the big spoon, wrapped her arms tight around Charlotte’s midsection, meanwhile Charlotte wrapped her arms and legs tangled with Sasha nestled onto Charlotte’s chest and then Bayley at the far end, wrapping her arms, bear-like snuggle around Sasha’s body from behind.

“Goodnight, Bay and Sash. We love you.” Becky and Charlotte collectively said their good nights with a final goodnight kiss to both of them while still snuggled to each other.

“Goodnight, Becks and Char. We love you too.” Bayley and Sasha collective returned their goodnight kiss as well.

Before sleep caught the four for the night, Charlotte had something left on her mind.

“You both do realize that those tag titles are ours come sooner rather than later.” Charlotte spoke while her eyes are finally shut, perhaps teasing away at a future dream tag team match between Bayley and Sasha and Becky and Charlotte.

“We know.” Bayley smiled as she ends up finally falling asleep.

“We’ll be ready for the both of you. You aren’t ready for the Boss’N’Hug connection.” Sasha spoke before she fell asleep next.

“Don’t worry, The Man and The Queen will soon reunite just to slap your heads off, shine them up real good, ladies.” Becky coughed out, promising the dream tag team match of all ages with the four horsewomen. Smiling away as she is the last to fall asleep.

It was a night like no other for the four horsewomen.


End file.
